


Avoiding Me?

by KTMason



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 15:39:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9614546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KTMason/pseuds/KTMason
Summary: Lavellan is clearly avoiding him. But why? The Iron Bull plans to find out.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A one-shot for purely selfish reasons. Enjoy!

She’d been avoiding him, that much was obvious. Why, though? Less obvious. The Iron Bull knew she got into moods where she wanted to avoid socialization, but she always excluded him from that. He was always welcome at her side, or more specifically, in her room. As twilight settled in around Skyhold, and all his duties were done for the day, he decided that a week of avoiding him was far too long. He hauled himself out of the tavern chair he was almost always found in, and stomped out, ignoring the questioning looks from his second-in-command. The cool air of the mountains hit him, but he still felt warm with buzzing questions and a hint of rage. He knows they had made no commitments to one another but with how many times he had her screaming in lust underneath him, he felt owed a proper conversation if she wanted to end things. Bull climbed the stair to the main hall three steps at a time, pausing once to ask their dwarven friend where their esteemed Inquisitor was.

“She’s been in her room for a few hours, Tiny,” replied Varric. He looked like he was going to say something more, but The Iron Bull was already walking away, right toward her chambers.

He trudged up more stairs and wound around the tower before finally reaching her room. Without warning, he opened it, finding it unlocked, and collected himself a second before ascending the final stairs on the side of her room. He reached the top and looked around, scanning her nearly empty bedroom until his eyes fell on that gorgeous elf some revered as holy. She was hunched over her desk, buried in paperwork as usual. If only the people of Skyhold knew how deep she could take his cock, how she willingly begged for him and bent to his will. Would they still see her as holy? He pushed those thoughts down for now. Bull leaned against the railing with his arms crossed and cleared his throat impolitely. 

The Inquisitor jumped in her seat across the room, clearly startled by his sudden presence. He crooked an eyebrow at her, still waiting. She quickly stood up and grabbed a handful of the reports she had been hunched over her desk replying to. “Oh, Bull! I didn’t hear you come in!” she said in a shrill, fake voice. She quickly scurried over the the stairs, fumbling with her reports. “I was just leaving actually, so sorry I can’t-” she was cut off with a little squeak as the massive qunari moved in her way, so quickly that she bumped against his scarred chest. 

Bull loomed over her, squinting his one good eye at her. “Harea…” he said in his rumbling deep voice. A warning. 

“W-what?” she asked in feigned innocence. 

Bull took a deep breath. “So that’s how you wanna play it, huh?” Before she could answer, he grabbed both her wrists, forcing her to drop all her papers, and turned them around, shoving her against the nearest wall. She gasped as she hit the bricks and his whole body covered hers. He switched her hands into one of his, pulling her up enough that she struggled on her tiptoes. With his free hand, he glided down her side, rallying a shiver from her and leaned in to bite at her ear. “You’ve been avoiding me,” he stated, the vibrations of his sultry voice moving through her. “Wanna tell me why?”

She was breathing heavily before him, noticeably trying to move her head away from him. “I… I don’t know what you’re talking about…” she insisted quietly. 

Bull moved back a few inches to look her in the eyes, keeping her hands above her and one hand on her hip. He got a wicked smile then, and she audibly gulped. “Just one other question, then.” She looked at him expectantly, if a little nervous, and his smile grew. With every word, his hand on her hip slid lower. “What… is your… word…?” he practically snarled, grabbing her ass harshly. She gasped and arched into his body. He wanted to tease her about how willing she already was, but waited for the permission of their safeword. 

Harea bit her bottom lip and finally whispered, “Katoh.” Now no matter what, he knew he had her permission until she told him to stop with that one little word.

Bull growled and released her wrists to pick her up by the back of her thighs. Harea moved seamlessly into his movements, throwing her arms around his neck as he kissed her with the ferocity of an animal. She whimpered into his kiss, that noise going straight to his groin. She deepened the kiss as he turned them around and moved them over to her oversized bed. He dropped her onto it unceremoniously, making her bounce on the overstuffed mattress. Bull grabbed her knees and forced them apart so he could settle in between her legs and go back to kissing her. His hands slid over her torso, running over her clothed breasts and back down her her thighs. He ground his hardening cock into her pelvis, cursing all the fabric between them. He lightly bit her lip before sitting up to kneel, and reached for the harnesses keeping his poor excuse for a shirt on. “Strip,” he commanded above his elf, and she immediately complied. He got off the bed to help pull her pants and smalls down as she unbuttoned her shirt and practically tore it off. She looked perfect like this, bare before him. Her rosy nipples were hard and her cunt already slick for The Iron Bull. Harea propped herself up on her elbows as she looked at bull with hooded eyes and lips puffy from his kisses. He wanted to take her right there, but his little girl needed to be punished for all this pussyfooting around. Bull whipped off his belt with an audible snap, making her gasp. “Stand up,” he commanded again and she did as she was told, scrambling to stand in front of him. Bull hummed in appreciation, and shoved his own pants off. Harea looked him up and down, drinking in the sight of him, all the way down to his dick. He slid the leather belt around her body as he went to sit on the bed behind her. Harea stayed still until she was told to do otherwise. Ordered to. 

Bull gently took both her wrists and crossed them behind her back as he left a trail of soft kissed up her spine and arms, then looped his belt around her forearms until he was confident that the little minx wouldn’t get out of it. He tugged tight and then spun her around. Her blush trailed down to her breasts now and he pulled her closer so he could taste them. Harea let out a soft moan as he massaged one breast with his massive hand and licked and nibbled at the other one. His kisses trailed down further, down to her navel and his hands slipped around her ass and dangerously close to her dripping sex. Without warning, he smacked her ass, causing her to yelp and wriggle herself closer to Bull. He hummed in approvement against her skin. “You’ve been very bad, my little elf…” he warned. He nibbled on her hip. “You’re going to make up it up to me. Clear?”

Harea was shivering before him. “Yes,” she whispered and immediately got another smack on her red ass. She gasped and Bull looked at her expectantly. “Yes, sir,” she corrected. 

“That’s better. Now get on your knees.” 

Harea did what she was told, getting to her knees right in front of his erect cock. She licked her lips and stared as him through her lashes. He petted some of her hair out of her face before grabbing a chunk of it at the back of her skull. With his other hand, he grabbed her jaw dragged her forward until his cock was against her lips. She needed no further instruction, so she slipped her tongue across his head and locked her lips around him. He pulled her forward further, releasing her jaw to reach further down and play with her nipples as she suck him. “That’s my good little slut,” cooed Bull, and Harea moaned in response, taking him further into her mouth. Every flick or pinch on her nipples sent fire straight to her groin and she moaned even more around his dick. Bull grunted and slowly started to thrust into her mouth. Spit was dribbling down her chin and his cock but the sight of it only aroused Bull more. He started thrusting a little faster, moving further onto the edge of the bed to force her to take more into her mouth. She was warm and slick and danced her tongue across the bottom of this dick, knowing it drove him crazy. He was panting hard now and trying to savor the feel of her mouth all around him, but he knew it was getting to be too much. As much as he would love to cover her tits in his come, he wasn’t done yet. He pulled her hair back and she got off his cock with a satisfying pop. 

Without words, he hauled her back onto her feet and into his lap, deeply kissing her until he tasted his own precum on her tongue. Harea started to grind her dripping wet pussy against him. They both groaned. Bull grabbed the straps holding her forearms together to force her to stay sitting up as he laid down on the bed. “Come here, baby,” he beckoned and helped guide her to sit on his face, much to her delight. He wasted no time and licked a thick stripe along her sex, causing her to shiver and moan low in her throat. Bull smiled into her and nibbled on her inner thigh. “I’m gonna make you scream for me,” he warned before licking at her again, this time faster and with more precision. He delved between her folds and lapped up all the juices collected there, happily burying his nose in her curls as she yelped helplessly above him. He licked the hood of her clit, further exposing it to him and flicked at it rapidly. That really make her shake now, and she cried out his name and struggled against her bindings. 

“Fuck, Bull!” she yelled breathlessly. Her cries and moans got higher and louder as he mercilessly fucked her with his tongue. He held her hips in a vice grip to keep her still as she threw her head back and tried to grind against his face. His nose his her clit as he licked at her more and more. “B-Bull I’m going to-” The second he knew she was about to come, he flipped their positions and threw back down onto her back, moving away from her. Harea cried out in protest. “Fuck, B!” she wailed. 

The Iron Bull chuckled and resituated them so he was kneeling in between her legs, slowly stroking his cock in his hands, still hard and fat. Harea writhed beneath him and whimpered. “Did you want something, Kadan?”

Harea nodded enthusiastically, despite not understanding the qunari word he just used. “Please, Bull…” 

Bull leaned over her, holding himself up with one hand beside her head and slowly stroking her pussy with his cock, barely touching her. “Please, what?” he demanded, a cocky, lopsided grin on his face. He wanted to make her break, beg for him.

After a second, Harea gave in. “Please fuck me! Bull I fucking need you!” she shouted to the heavens and in a slow, torturous move, he plunged into her. Her pleading turns into loud moans as he stretched and filled her. She’d been without him for a week. He was almost too much, but any pain gave way to pleasure and she was gasping for air under him when he finally bottomed out. She arched her back, pressing her tits against him. Bull rested on both his forearms above her and pressed his forehead to hers. 

“That’s my girl,” he said with a grunt and began to grind against her, letting her fully adjust to him. “I love that sweet little cunt.” He pulled out halfway, then agonizingly slow, pushed back in. Both the couple’s eyes shut and they moaned together. He tilted his head to access the sweet spot in the side of her neck that she loved so much and repeated the motion. His little elf was getting restless beneath him, trying to grind against him for more, but his mass and weight kept her in place. “Ah, ah, ah,” he scolded gently and bit her earlobe. “I’m having my way with you,” Harea whimpered.

“Bull, please…” she begged. “Untie me, let me touch you.” Her voice was sweet and strained from being his toy for a while. But there was something else there, something The Iron Bull wasn’t used to and it made him comply with her demand for once. 

“Only because you’ve been so good,” he chuckled and sat back up, kneeling with his cok still buried in her, the movement causing her to moan again. He rested her ass on his knees enough to get under her and deftly remove his belt from her wrists. The second she was free, she grinned and leapt up, throwing her arms around his neck and pulling him back down on top of her with a deep kiss.

Bull grunted into her kiss, surprised but not displeased, and regrounded himself so he wouldn’t crush her beneath him. His cock twitched inside her and a single look between them was an agreement to stop fooling around. He went in to kiss her again as he pulled all the way out and slammed back into her tight cunt. She let out a wail of pleasure under him and he swallowed it up in their kiss. He started to set a brutal pace, first slow but hard, pushing all the way in, then building up to shallower, but faster thrusts, all which sent Harea’s head spinning. She dug her nails into his thick neck and back, and he clutched one side of her hips and he started to sweat and grunt above her. He slipped that hand in between them and started grinding his thumb against her clit, sending her far over the edge and screaming as she tensed around his cock. She hollered his name and he fucked her through her orgasm. She started to come down, breathing irregularly and clutching onto him like his body was her lifeline. With a few more deep thrusts and a heady groan into her neck, he was on his edge, too, and pulled out just in time to spill himself on her crumpled and ruined sheets.

They both gasped for breath. Bull rolled to the side, taking her with him to lay on him as they relaxed. Harea felt like she was vibrating. “Shit, Bull…” she said sleepily above him. 

“You okay, Boss?” he checked, using his nickname for her and rubbing her back gently.

She sighed. “Yes, I’m alright.” 

Bull sat them up and dragged her over to the headboard so they could sit up comfortably. “So do you wanna talk about why you’ve been avoiding me?” he questioned carefully. If he was being honest with himself, he was a little worried about the answer. He couldn’t pinpoint when, if anytime, he had made her uncomfortable or insulted her, and she was clearly still attracted to him. Harea got quiet, and fidgety, no longer looking at him. Bull furrowed his brows and placed a hand on her cheek, guiding her to look at him. “Harea, you know you can tell me anything.”

The elf pouted. “Don’t say stuff like that! It makes it worse!” she nearly yelled, then put her hands over her mouth, surprised at herself.

Bull was still clueless. “Make what worse?” he honestly questioned. Harea looked away again, and he let her. He strained to hear the meek words that followed.

She sighed before speaking. “I… I like you, Bull.”

Bull chuckled a little. “After that performanced, I could have guessed that, Boss.” He tried to lighten the slowly darkening mood, but she just shook her head.

“No, Bull, I mean I…” She put her hands over her face. “I can’t do this,” she muttered more to herself.

Then it clicked. And Bull felt like an idiot. “Shit, Boss, come here,” he said softly and removed her hands from her face. Her expression was surprised but she left him guide her closer to his side. He put a gentle, massive hand on the side of her face and smiled down at her. “Remember that Qunari word I used earlier?”

Harea nodded. “Kadan. What does it mean?” she asked, still not seeing how this was relevant. 

Bull leaned in closer to her and she fiercely blushed. “It means ‘my heart.’” His smile grew as realization stunned her.

“Wait, you mean- I- you do- you and me-” he cut off her ramblings with a kiss, slow and loving. 

“Hush, Kadan. I’m sorry you ever doubted I would feel the same way about you.”

Harea smiled wide then and slipped her hands over his shoulders, coming in for another sweet kiss.


End file.
